Unconditionally
by MaKorraLove7
Summary: Korra had been traveling with the United Forces and was returning to the Southern Water Tribe. Her friends and family from Republic City left to greet her and were waiting for her to arrive, But some unexpected things happened to the ship and the crew on their way to the Water Tribe. Is Korra alright?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back, and this time with a story! It's going to be a story with a few chapters, about 3 or 4. :) I wanted to post the first chapter of this story before the year ends, and with less than an hour left of the year I thought that it had to be now or never. I hope you'll enjoy this, sorry for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

Unconditionally

_Hi everyone!  
My journey with the United Forces is over very soon and we are traveling to the Southern Water Tribe. I would really like to see all of you, so I don't hope that this is too much to ask of you; is there any chance that you can travel to the Southern Water Tribe and be there when I arrive in a few days? I really hope you can because I've missed all of you very much!  
By the way, this means Asami, Bolin, and Mako as well._

_Love Korra_

When Tenzin read the letter he couldn't help himself but smile. They had missed her just as much as she had missed them. She had been away for five months to travel with the United Forces to see if anyone needed her help somewhere and there were actually a few places she was needed. So both Tenzin and Korra thought that it was the right decision she had made. Ever since the harmonic convergence the world had changed, and like Korra had said, it was a new era.

Tenzin had already made up his mind, he and his family would travel to the Southern Water Tribe to greet Korra, so he would have to tell Pema but he had something else he needed to do first. He turned in his chair, in his home office, and grabbed the phone to called Bolin. The Phone rang a few times before anyone answered "Hallo?" someone said.  
"Bolin?" Tenzin asked, he couldn't hear if it was actually him so he asked to be sure. "Yes? Tenzin, is that you?" Bolin asked confused, Tenzin rarely called him. Tenzin chuckled and spoke "Yes it's me Bolin. I just got a letter from Korra and-" But Bolin interrupted him as soon as he heard about the letter from Korra. "Sweet! What does it say?!" he asked excited. Bolin loved Korra as a sister and was always interested in what she was doing. Tenzin just sighed. "If you would've let me finish, you would've known." He heard Bolin laugh sheepishly before he answered "Sorry Tenzin."

"It's alright Bolin," Tenzin said with a smile, even though Bolin couldn't see. "Korra's returning home to the Southern Water Tribe and she would love to see us there when she arrives. My family and I are going and I would like to know if you, Asami and Mako would join us. We'll take Oogi and we're leaving tomorrow." Bolin was silent for a few moments but he suddenly said "That. Would be. Awesome! What do you say guys? Would you like to go to the Southern Water Tribe to see Korra?" Tenzin was confused for a few seconds until he realized that Bolin wasn't talking to him but probably Mako and Asami. He heard some murmuring and waited until they finished talking.

"You still there Tenzin?" Bolin asked unsure if he had hung up.

"Yes I'm still here Bolin. So what do you say?" He asked almost with excitement. He guessed that it was because he knew how much it would mean to Korra if all of them were there.

"Well I'm definitely going and so is Asami, she said that the company can manage a few days without her in the city. But.. Mako's not sure if he can take some time off, but he would really like to go." Bolin's voice sounded excited at first but at the end of his speech he sounded sad, almost disappointed.

Tenzin thought about that for a moment before answering "Tell Mako that I'll take care of that. Just pack your things and come to Air Temple Island at noon tomorrow."

"Tenzin?," Bolin asked but continued before he could say anything "You're the best! See you soon." And with that Bolin hung up and so did Tenzin.

He sighed. What he was about to do wasn't going to be easy, but he had said that he would fix it and so he would. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So he called the person he needed to talk to and the phone was answered quickly.

"Republic City Police." Was the only thing that was said. The person sounded tired and bored and Tenzin thought to himself _maybe you should think about getting another job. _But of course he would never say that aloud so instead he told the person who he wanted to talk to.  
"I'll see if she's available." Tenzin sighed once again, if the phone was answered he would have to try his hardest to make this a success. "Chief of police." Lin said when she answered the phone.

"Lin," Tenzin said as happily as he could. "It's always nice to talk to you."

"Save it to someone who actually wants to hear something like that. Just get to the point, what do you want?" Lin asked. Tenzin always started a conversation like that if he wanted to achieve something and she was sure that this time was no exception.

Tenzin sighed, again. She knew him too well. "Mako needs a few days off." He said and got to the point just like she wanted.

Lin was very surprised. Why was Tenzin asking this? "Can't Mako ask for himself?" she asked. She almost sounded amused.

"Of course he can, I just said that I would take care of it." Tenzin answered her.

"And why does he need a few days off?" She needed to know. She couldn't just give every officer a few days off without knowing why.

"We need to go to the Southern Water Tripe. Korra's returning from her trip." He just explained shortly, and hoped it was enough for her to let Mako go with them.

"I see." She said and sounded like she had to think for a moment. She sighed and to Tenzin's surprise said "Well.. Mako hasn't called in sick yet and he's actually working more than he should. So I guess it's alright. But for how long?"

"Uhm, For a week." Tenzin answered her without thinking.

"A week?" she asked surprised and then chuckled "I thought you said a few days?"

"Yes a week, starting tomorrow. Come on Lin, you can manage a week without Mako." Tenzin said almost sounding desperate.

"Of course we can. Alright, a week. Now let's end this conversation before I change my mind."

"Thank you Lin." Tenzin said and hung up. He couldn't help but smile, that was easier than he had thought. He got up from his seat to find Pema; she would be pleased to hear that they were going to see korra. He walked through the hallways and into the kitchen but Pema wasn't there. He tried the dining room but she wasn't there either. Where could she be then? He scratched the back of his neck while thinking of places she could be.

He needed to find her as soon as possible. He knew that she would get stressed about the packing, so the sooner he told her the better. He tried the living room, the children's rooms, their bedroom but she was nowhere to be found. _Where is she?_ He thought to himself. When he saw an air acolyte he decided to ask her if she had seen Pema.

"Etsu have you seen my wife?" He asked kindly. The woman, Etsu, looked at him and smiled.

"Yes master Tenzin. She's at the meditation pavilion with the children." She answered kindly.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and walked towards his new destination. Once he got outside he saw his kids and his wife exactly where the Air acolyte had said they would be. He walked towards them and saw that Meelo, Jinora and Ikki were meditating and Pema stood right beside them with Rohan in her arms.

"Mom, do we have to meditate?" Meelo asked quietly and looked towards her.

"Yes you do. Just because your father isn't here right now doesn't mean you can forget about meditating." She said and looked back at him.

"Okay." He said and returned to his previous task.

"Pema," Tenzin said when he was right beside her "We have to pack, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow." Pema gave him a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"Korra's coming home." he explained with a smile and showed her the letter. She read the letter and smiled then she looked at him with a frown. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Sorry dear. I had to make a few phone calls before I could tell you." He said and offered her a smile. She sighed and started walking inside. "Then I better start packing our things." She said with a smile in her voice, she was happy that she would get to see Korra again. She had missed having her around, even though Korra did some insane things now and then, she was considered as their own child and they loved her very much.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter of Unconditionally. :D I hope you liked it!  
Please review! I love to hear from each and every one of you! :D**

- **HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here it is, Chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It took Pema most of the day to get everything packed and ready for their trip, but with the help from Tenzin and their kids it went by smoothly. Tenzin had sent a telegram to Katara about their arrival and he had received one back saying that they should meet in front of the palace.

Bolin had started packing as soon as he had ended his conversation with Tenzin, he completely forgot that Asami and Mako were there but they didn't mind. Mako was just glad that Bolin packed right away instead of waiting until the very last moment, then he wouldn't be stressed right before they left.

Asami told the brothers that she would get home and talk to a few people, so they knew what to do while she was away, and pack her own things for the trip and Mako left right after her.

But when Mako got home, he was a little unsure if he should pack his things or not. Tenzin had said that he would take care of everything but he wanted to be completely sure. It wouldn't be a good thing if he left and Tenzin hadn't fixed it. The phone rang and Mako answered it. It was Lin; she told him that he had a week of vacation and that it started from the following day, Mako thanked her a lot before he hung up. He smiled to himself and grabbed his bag and threw it onto the bed then he found some warm clothes and started packing everything he could think of. While he did all of that he grinned wildly, he hadn't seen Korra for five months and in a few days he would finally be able to give her a hug and tell her how much he had missed her, He didn't care if they had broken up, he just really needed to tell her.

* * *

It was almost noon and Asami, Bolin and Mako was on the ferry to Air Temple Island. Bolin was so excited that he almost jumped up and down like a child who was waiting for their birthday present. "Bo. Take it easy." Mako said as he looked at Bolin. The younger brother looked up and just said "Sorry Mako but I can't help it. I'm just so excited." He smiled brightly and then ran towards the front of the ferry. Mako sighed but smiled, he knew exactly how his brother felt because he felt the same way, but he just didn't show.

It seemed like the ferry ride took forever but they were finally at Air Temple Island, they took their bags and stepped off of the ferry.  
Asami looked at the Stairs and sighed. _Great. I'm going to sweat. _She thought to herself. Bolin noticed and took a step closer towards her "Want some help?" He said with a smile. Asami turned around, surprised that someone had noticed her. She gave him a little smile "Thanks Bo. If you could take one of my bags then I think I can manage the other one." She said and handed him the bag she wanted him to carry. "Sure." He said and took it.

Mako hadn't heard anything of what they said because he was caught up in his own thoughts about Korra. He shook his head slightly, it wasn't right to think so much about her they had broken up after all. But he couldn't help himself he missed her so much.

When they finally reached the top they heard the kids yell "Mako! Bolin! Asami!" and ran towards them. "Are you coming too? Are you excited to see Korra? Do you need some help with your bags?" Ikki asked just with as much energy as usual.  
Bolin thought about that for a moment before he answered her "Yes, yes and no thanks." He smiled at her and walked towards Tenzin and some Air acolytes who were getting their luggage onto Oogi.

"Here are a few more bags. Do you need some help?" Bolin said with a smile and looked up at Tenzin, who was standing on Oogi. Tenzin looked at him and returned the smile "That would be great Bolin, thank you." He said and returned to the luggage. Asami came with her other bag and Mako came with his. Asami found Pema and started talking with her and Mako helped the kids onto Oogi even though he was aware that they could get onto the sky bison without his help.  
Everything and everyone was soon ready to go and with a "Yip, yip." From Tenzin they were on their way to the Water Tripe.

The flight went by without too many problems, Meelo and Ikki had a lot of energy so they played with Bolin, Jinora was reading a book, Asami and Pema talked and played with Rohan. Tenzin was silent most of the time, probably because he enjoyed the flight since Meelo and Ikki were entertained by Bolin. And then there was Mako, he just sat by himself with a little smile on his lips. He remembered some of the best memories he had with Korra; when they fell asleep under the tree in the park, the first time she kissed him, when he told her that he loved her. He stopped and thought about that for a long time, it was the best thing he had ever done; told her how he felt. But it caused them a lot of arguments when they were a couple. So was it worth it? He didn't need to think about that for long. Yes. Yes it was worth it. He would never regret the time he had spent with Korra.  
The only thing he regretted was that he didn't fight harder for her, because she deserved that; a man that would fight for her. So why didn't he do it? Only he was able to answer that, but he couldn't.

They landed in front of the palace and were greeted by Senna, Tonraq, Katara and Kya. Since they were Korra's guests they would stay there. "Hi everyone. It's so good to see all of you again." Senna said with a wide smile.

"Thanks Senna. It's good to see you too." Pema said after she got off of Oogi. She walked over to Senna and gave her a hug, with one arm since she had Rohan in her other.

And Tenzin walked towards his mother to give her a hug "We've missed you mother."

"I've missed you too." She said with a smile then she looked at the children and walked towards them, Tenzin then looked at his sister. "Kya." he said. She looked at him completely neutral "Tenzin." She said. She then smiled and gave him a hug. "Haven't missed me?"

"Of course I have. We all have." He said and gave her a smile in return.

Mako, Bolin and Asami stood behind Pema, they didn't really know what to do. They didn't know Korra's parents that well. "It's nice to see you as well." Someone suddenly said. The three young adults looked in the direction of the voice and saw Katara, who gave them a smile. Asami returned the smile as the first one and said "It's nice to see you too master Katare."  
Katare gave all three of them a hug, which surprised them but none of them complained and hugged her back.

Pema broke the hug and looked at Senna and asked "How's it going here?"

"Oh everything's great. How was your trip?"

"Long." Pema answered with a chuckle.

"Then why don't we go inside and get some dinner? The guards can take care of your luggage." Tonraq said and started to walk inside.

The kids were excited and yelled "Yaaaay!" in union while each of them made an Air scooter and passed Tonraq with a gust of air.

"Slow down!" Pema yelled after them. Tonraq laughed and turned to Pema "Don't worry about it." he smiled at her, turned around and continued to walk.

* * *

When they got to the big dining hall Meelo, Ikki and Jinora were already sitting at the table and waited patiently. Senna had made sure that there was a lot of food, both for the Air benders, because they were vegetarians, and for the others. While they ate they talked about things that had happened in the City and in the Tribe.

The food was delicious. Bolin ate until he was about to burst and so did Meelo. Whenever Bolin did something, Meelo did the same thing and because of that he got a stomachache. He complained a lot about his stomach so Pema decided that the best thing for him was to sleep it off. She rose from her seat and took Meelo into her arms then she asked politely where they would be sleeping, Senna got up as well and said that she would show them their rooms. Before they exited the dining hall Pema said "You shouldn't eat that much. It would be a shame if you have to stay in bed when Korra comes home."

Tenzin, who sat with Rohan in his arms, then realized that he didn't know when Korra was arriving. He looked at Tonraq to ask him about it. "Do you know when Korra will be here?"

Tonraq looked at Tenzin and answered him with a smile. "Yes, we got a telegram from the ship yesterday; they'll be here around 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Tenzin could tell that Tonraq had missed his daughter very much. His eyes showed that he was much happier and more excited than he would let anyone know.

"8 o'clock?" Bolin asked "But Korra hate mornings. Anything before noon is too early for Korra." Tonraq laughed at that, "That's definitely my daughter you're talking about. Maybe it has changed," He thought about that for a moment before he spoke again "No. I doubt that. Korra loves to sleep, that will never change." then he laughed again and everybody else laughed along with him.

"I think you're right about that." Asami said when they stopped laughing.

"Well you must be tired after your trip and we have to get up early tomorrow morning, so I think it might be best if we all got some sleep." Katara said.

No one protested. Their trip had been tiring and everyone could use some sleep.

"Katara," Tonraq said and made her look at him "If you show Tenzin, the kids and Asami where Senna and Pema went, I'll show Bolin and Mako their rooms. Asami's room is next to Jinora and Ikki's" He reminded her and smiled. She returned the smile and said "I remember." then she asked her family and Asami to follow her.

"This way." Tonraq said to the brothers and walked out of the door and into the hallway, with Mako and Bolin right behind him. It didn't take long before they were in front of one of the rooms.

"Bolin, this is your room." Tonraq announced and opened the door to show him. His bag was already there.

"Sweet! Thanks Mr. Tonraq." Bolin said and walked into the room. Tonraq chuckled "You're welcome." He closed the door and walked a little further down the hallway to the next room. He opened the door and turned to Mako "And this is your room Mako."

Mako walked into the room and turned to look at Tonraq "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome." He said with a little smile before he closed the door and walked away.

Mako walked towards his bed and found his bag on it. He took the bag and placed it on the floor then he unwrapped his scarf and laid it on a chair and did the same with his jacked, then he took of his shoes and sat them in front of the chair. He went to bed in a tank top and his pants, he was tired and was sure that he would fall asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't confusing. :)**

**I don't want to post something I'm not satisfied with, so I had to rewrite some of it a few times. And I have this idea that I need to write something for the following chapter before I post the one I'm done with. Maybe I'm just weird. xD**

**I am trying my hardest to put words to my thoughts, but sometimes it isn't easy, but your reviews make me want to continue.  
I Love your reviews, keep them coming! You think I can get 15 before the third chapter? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! Please don't hate me *looks up with a pout*. I've been through a lot lately and it's been really hard. :/ - but I've made this chapter longer than I had intended. :) I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I just wanted to upload the chapter. :) - yaaay, 16 reviews, you guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

Mako tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned but it didn't help at all. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about a beautiful blue eyed girl, who had been on his mind the entire day. He tried not to think about her but couldn't. He thought about probending, but a lot of things had happened between them at the arena. She confessed her feeling for him there and they shared their first kiss there, so that wasn't a good idea.  
He tried to think about work, but all that came to his mind was when he had broken up with her. Those beautiful eyes filled with tears caused by him…

* * *

The next morning Bolin walked into Mako's room and what he saw surprised him. Mako was still asleep. That had only happened a few times before, actually it only happened when Mako was sick so Bolin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt his brother's forehead but it wasn't warmer than it should be, he tried to shake him a little "Mako? Mako you have to get up."

"Mmmh. I'm tired Bo." Mako murmured and tried to push Bolin off of the bed.

"Mako breakfast's ready, and Korra's arriving in about an hour." Suddenly Mako wasn't tired anymore. He opened his eyes and sat up then looked at his brother "Alright Bo, I'm awake."

Bolin laughed at stood up "I thought so. Now get ready, I'm hungry!" he said with a wide smile.

Mako got up and grabbed his bag from the floor and placed it on the bed "I'll be ready in a minute." He said while he found some warm clothes. He found the coat he had used the last time they were there then he put on his shoes and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Alright, let's go." Mako looked at Bolin, who still had a wide smile on his face, and they walked out of the room.

At the dining hall they were greeted by the others. "Good morning boys, did you sleep well?" Senna asked as they took a seat at the table. Bolin looked at her and gave her a smile "Oh yes I did, I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow." He then grabbed some food and started to eat.

"Glad to hear," she said with a chuckle "What about you Mako?" she asked at looked at him, he slowly lifted his head at looked at her in confusion for a moment before he realized what she had asked him about. "Oh. Uhm yes.. Yes I slept well, thank you." He answered and gave her what he hoped looked like a real smile. But he hadn't slept well, the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was a pair of eyes filled with tears, he dreamed about them as well. But he couldn't really tell Senna that, so he just told her what she wanted to hear.

"I'm glad." She smiled back at him and returned to her food.

Breakfast went by smoothly, the others small talked while Katara eyed Mako every now and then. She noticed that he weren't talking to the others, he was quiet, he barely ate anything and he looked tired. She decided to ask him about it after they finished eating, if he was getting sick maybe she could help him.

Tonraq cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Korra will arrive in less than half an hour, so I suggest that we get finished here and leave in about 15 minutes to be at the docks in time." He said and looked at everyone to see if anyone would protest; when no one did he smiled and decided "Alright that's what we'll do then."

He finished his breakfast, as did everybody else, and rose from his seat to get ready. Katara looked at Mako and saw that he too got up from his seat and put on his coat, when he went out of the dining hall she followed him. Mako stopped on the other side of the doors to meet up with Bolin and Asami. Katara put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her "Mako can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, uhm." He said and looked at his brother and friend.

"It's alright. We'll get ready and meet you outside." Asami said. She and Bolin then walked down the hallway. Mako looked at Katara again with a small smile but she could see the confusion in his eyes.

"I noticed that you barely ate anything and you look tired. Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Mako was surprised that she had noticed but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "I didn't sleep very well last night and wasn't very hungry, but it's nothing, really." He answered and tried to make her let it go. But she wouldn't.

"What's really wrong Mako?" Katara looked sternly at him.

"I don't know what you mean Katara," Mako quickly excused himself "Like I said, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"I may be old Mako," Katara then said with a little smile. "But I remember everything from when I was young. The love, the breaks, the friendship. I might not have had a really excited love life like my brother had, but I've had my fair share. Now spit it out. What's the matter?"

Perhaps, Mako thought to himself, talking to Katara about him and Korra weren't so bad again.

He sighed and started to explain "You see it all started when we were still dating. After all that happened right after the festival with Unalaq we went back to Republic City an-" Mako was interrupted by Katara. "I already know about all of that."

He looked at her a little confused, she smiled at him and explained "Korra told me."

"Aha," he said and looked at the ground; a small smile appeared on his lips, which he tried to hide "I should've known."

"Tell me what happened before she left." Katara had a feeling that whatever it was that was bothering him, happened after they broke up and before she left. He looked up at her with a surprised expression but recovered quickly. "Well, nothing really happened before she left. When we got back she always had to meditate, she said something about trying to reconnect with her past lives. When I finally got the chance to talk to her she told me that she needed to think, I understood that she wanted some space so that's what I gave her. A few days later Bolin told me that she had decided to travel with the United Forces, and that she was leaving only a week later.

"I tried to talk to her but every time I got to Air Temple Island I was told that she was busy or sleeping. I desperately wanted to talk to her but I didn't get the chance to. The day she was leaving I got to the docks but I was too late, they sailed an hour earlier than expected. I could see her on deck so I yelled her name, I could see that she turned around and then she waved at me. I didn't get to say goodbye to her." He finished with sadness in his voice.

"I see," Katara said and put a hand on her chin "I understand why you think so much about her."

Mako once again looked at her surprised, he had to admit to himself; she was better at that than he had thought.

"How did you..?" he started to ask but decided not to, but she answered anyway as she started to walk down the hallway. "Aang and I once broke up as well. It happened about three years after we had ended the war. I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be together after all, but I still thought about him a lot. Some time passed and I missed him more and more for each passing day even though I thought that it was impossible. I was at the Northern Water Tribe when he decided that we needed to talk about him and I, he told me that he couldn't live the rest of his life without me by his side, he then took my hands and told me he loved me more than anything in the whole world. After that we got back together," She said with a small smile on her lips. Even though she didn't say it aloud Mako could tell what she was thinking; that was one of the best decisions she had made in her life.

"Aang and I didn't get the chance to talk before he left for some duties he needed to do, that's why I thought so much about him. You and Korra got to end your relationship properly but because of the love you still feel for her, she's always on your mind and you want to know if your break up is temporary or permanently." Mako didn't answer her; he was busy thinking about what she said. She looked up at him "I know exactly how you feel, and I'm quite sure Korra feels the same way. Try to talk to her again Mako, don't let her push you away." She said and walked out of the front doors. He thought about it and she was right, he had to talk to Korra no matter what, he just hoped that she had gotten the space that she needed. He walked outside as well and met up with the others and everybody was soon ready to go.

* * *

They had been standing on the docks for quite some time and a lot of people had gathered around to greet Korra as well, but there was no ship to be seen anywhere. They had been waiting for about an hour; no one understood why they would be so late without letting them know. Tonraq made one of his friends check if there was a telegram form the ship, but there wasn't. He was worried that something had happened, but they would let them know if they needed any help, right?

"Where are they? We've been waiting for, like, forever." Bolin whined. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother; sometimes he sounded so childish.

"Maybe Korra overslept." Asami said with a smile and a hint of amusement.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't affect their arrival. She's not in command of the ship." Tonraq said seriously but didn't look at her; he kept his eyes in the distance, in the direction the ship would come from. Asami's smile faded and she looked at the brothers; Bolin shrugged and offered her a small smile which she tried to return. But it was hard, truth be told, she was starting to get worried as well.

"I think I can see it." Senna said with enthusiasm in her voice and everybody looked to see if they could see it as well, and it was true the ship was finally to be seen.

"That was about time." Tonraq said with relief in his voice and smiled down at his wife as he put an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against him.

The ship came closer and closer, quite fast actually; it looked like they were in a hurry, probably a request from Korra. When the ship got close enough cheers began by the ordinance on the docks, but something wasn't right. The ship looked like it had been damaged a little bit here and there, it looked like it had some sort of cuts made by water and there were black spots covering the ship, which Mako realized was made by firebending. There weren't many people on deck like everyone had expected and Korra weren't to be seen anywhere.

"Where is she?" Meelo asked, he sounded kind of irritated. Pema told him that she probably would be there in a second.

When the ship berthed **(Is that even right?)** no one had expected to see General Iroh, he wasn't supposed to be on the same ship as Korra. He had a serious expression on his face, like he usually had, when he got off the ship. Asami was happy to see him though; she walked towards him to greet him. "Iroh," she said with a smile and put her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek "It's so good to see you again."

He took her hands and gave her a small smile, but returned quickly to his serious expression again. "It's good to see you too Asami, but I have something very important to do right now." He looked at Katara and took a step closer towards her causing Asami to step aside, to Katara it seemed like his eyes had a hint of concern "Master Katara? Are you ready with your best heeling?"

"Yes of course Iroh, what happened?" She said and walked closer towards him.

"I'll tell you later, we have to hurry." He said and turned around to get onboard the ship again, with Katara, Korra's parents, Korra's friends, Kya and Tenzin right behind him. Tenzin told Pema to go back to the palace.

They hurried through the ship but didn't really meet any crewmembers, only a few. Asami didn't understand any of that; Iroh once showed her one of the ships and crewmembers was everywhere to be seen back then. "Iroh, you have to tell us something. Where is the crew? Did something happen?" Asami asked.

Iroh sighed and explained shortly "One of the ships were attacked a few hours ago and a lot of the crew got injured."

"But don't you have any healers onboard?" Katara, who walked right behind Iroh, asked. Surely they must have some healers if something like that happened. Iroh sighed once again "Yes but most of them got injured as well, in fact there's only one healer who didn't get seriously injured."

"Wait," Asami said with surprise in her voice "What do you mean by 'seriously injured'?"

Iroh didn't have the time for all of those questions and they would soon understand why. "Asami I-I'll explain later, but not right now," He stopped in front of a door and looked at Katara "A lot of people got injured but I need you to start with-" he was interrupted by her. "Just open the door and let me in." she said as if she was in a hurry.

He opened the door to the cabin and a gasp escaped Katara "Korra!" she exclaimed and ran towards her. Asami's eyes widened and she looked at Iroh for a second before she walked into the cabin as well followed by everyone else. Senna ran towards Korra and stood by her head, she looked at her daughter and saw that she had a little blood here and there, where her clothes was torn apart she could see that she had cuts and some of them looked deep. She noticed that Korra was wearing a United Forces uniform but she didn't think much about it, all that mattered at that moment was Korra's health. Senna moved a strand of hair away from Korra's face while she whispered to herself "Oh, my poor little girl."

Katara found a bowl with water in a corner of the cabin and bended some of it towards her, she made the water glow and started at Korra's head and moved it to her collarbone and down her right arm, then down her right leg and stopped by the foot. She then moved the water to the left side of Korra's body and moved it from the foot and up, she spoke to herself while doing so but still loud enough for everybody else to hear "Cuts and bruises everywhere.. A few broken bones.." She moved the water from Korra's collarbone to her chest "Her breathing is shallow.." then Katara moved the water from Korra's chest down to her stomach and her eyes widened, Senna noticed "What? What is it Katara?" she asked concerned.

Katara turned her head and looked at Senna, still with wide eyes "She has severe internal bleedings."

* * *

**And that was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much to my awesome friend Newgard who helped me get through the writers block I had. :)  
And thanks to all of you amazing readers for your reviews, I love each and every one of them.  
I'll do my very best to update again soon. :)**


End file.
